My Best Christmas Is You
by CassBoy
Summary: É Natal! Para uns é uma época adorável, pra outros nem tanto. Em uma Nova York deslumbrantemente decorada para o Natal estão Dean Winchester e Jimmy Castiel Novak. Mas o que será que acontece quando o destino resolve juntá-los em plena noite de Natal?
1. May your Christmas wishes come true

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural, e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Romance/Slash "Dastiel" (Mais pra Dean e Jimmy, mas vocês entenderam XD) – Já sabe do que se trata, né? Então, se não estiver de acordo, pode fechar a página agora.

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (A dona do chicote!)

**Sinopse:** **UA.** É Natal. Para uns é uma época adorável, pra outros nem tanto. Mas não há como negar que Nova York é linda nessa época. Dean Winchester e Jimmy Castiel Novak encontram-se nesse cenário, passando por situações opostas. Mas o que será que acontece quando o destino decide juntá-los na noite de Natal?

**Nota do Autor: **Sim, fic de Natal! Eu amo o Natal, e ouvindo musicas natalinas me veio a ideia de fazer essa história. Nesse primeiro capítulo, as músicas são: _Charlie Brown Christmas e Christmas Time is in the Air Again_, ambas da Mariah Carey (XD, vício!).

**Links: **Charlie Brown Christmas: htt*p:/*www.*youtube.c*om/*watch?v=vN*8ktmPTttQ / Christmas Time is In the Air Again:http*:/ww*.com*/watch?v=vkjnXP*_JX*A8&feat*ure=fvst

* * *

**My Best Christmas**** is You**

**_Chapter One __- May your Christmas wishes come true_**

_**Christmas time is here**_

_(O Natal est__á aqui)_

_**Happiness and cheer**_

_(Felicidade e alegria)_

_**Fun for all, that children call**_

_(Diversão para todos, que as crianças chamam)_

_**Their favorite time of the year**__**  
**__(De sua época favorita do ano)_

Jimmy Novak caminhava pela Quinta Avenida, as mãos cheias com sacolas de compra. Os estonteantes olhos azuis brilhavam, sobressaindo-se no rosto caucasiano. Nova York era realmente encantadora no natal. Era como estar em um filme natalino, com todas aquelas pessoas fazendo compras, os Papais Noéis em cada esquina, as magníficas decorações. Se fechasse os olhos, ele poderia até ouvir aquelas clássicas trilhas sonoras de filmes natalinos.

- Um Feliz Natal, senhor! – gritou um rapazinho, vestido de elfo, na porta de uma loja.

Jimmy sorriu para ele e correspondeu o cumprimento da melhor maneira possível. Estava feliz. Iria passar aquele natal com sua filha, Claire, pela primeira vez desde sua separação. Fora difícil convencer Amelia de que ele já tinha se recuperado do seu surto, dois anos antes, por causa do estresse no trabalho. Mas ele estava bem. Tinha passado por um período negro em sua vida, mas finalmente os bons ventos começavam a soprar.

- Uma doação para os órfãos de Nova York, senhor! – pediu uma mocinha, vestida de vermelho, segurando uma caixa de papelão decorada.

_Porque não? _Perguntou-se Jimmy, pondo algumas sacolas no chão e apanhando uns trocados no bolso. Seu sorriso foi ainda maior que o da garota quando agradeceu. Era bom estar tão bem e poder ajudar os outros a ficarem bem.

Continuou seu caminho de volta ao hotel onde estava, precisando segurar-se para não sair cantando pelas ruas, como um personagem de algum musical. Nada, absolutamente nada, poderia estragar aquele natal.

**D&C**

_**Christmas time is in the air again**_

_(O Natal está no ar novamente)_

_**Christmas chimes reminding me of**_

_(Sinos de Natal me lembrando de)_

_**When we fell like the snow**_

_(Quando caímos, como a neve) _

_**So deep in love**_

_(Em um amor tão profundo)_

_**High above us the evergreens**_

_(Acima de nós as sempre-vivas)_

_**Sparkle with lights and feel the breeze**_

_(Cintilando com as luzes e sentindo a brisa)_

_**As we made future Christmas memories**_

_(Enquanto fazíamos futuras memórias de Natal)_

- Ok, tio Bobby. Eu vou passar o natal com você... Ah, eu tenho algumas pendências por aqui ainda, só vou poder viajar no dia 24... Certo... Muito, er, obrigado pelo convite. De verdade... Outro!

Dean Winchester desligou o telefone e suspirou. Realmente não queria ir passar o natal com tio Bobby. Não porque não gostasse dele, muito pelo contrário. Bobby, que nem era seu tio de verdade, era como seu pai. De fato, agora que tinha melhores condições de avaliar, Bobby era quem sempre tinha feito esse papel. John, seu verdadeiro pai, nunca fora o mesmo depois da morte de sua mãe. Passou a beber mais, a não se importar de verdade com ele, Dean, e Sam, seu irmão mais novo.

Mas ele tinha superado aquilo. Assim que completou a maioridade, saiu de casa. A única coisa que levou de John foi o trabalho de mecânico que ele lhe ensinara. Bobby realmente lhe quebrara um galho, deixando que trabalhasse consertando carros em seu ferro velho/oficina, até que firmasse o pé. Depois disso, Dean mudou-se para Nova York. Conheceu Lisa. Casou-se.

E agora estava divorciado. Era esse o motivo pelo qual estava relutante em aceitar o convite de Bobby. Não queria melar o natal do tio com seu baixo astral. Mesmo sabendo que aquele era o melhor caminho, não era fácil romper uma relação amorosa. Mas talvez fosse melhor ele se afastar de Nova York um pouco. Ficar longe de tudo. Apenas queria comprar um presente pra Ben, seu enteado, e entregá-lo antes de ir para South Dakota.

Antes de sair do pequeno quarto de hotel onde estava morando desde que havia saído de casa, o homem de cabelos cor de trigo e olhos verdes foi até a janela. Lá fora a neve caía, suave. Suas lembranças dos natais anteriores vieram à mente. Lisa e Ben adoravam quando ele os levava para passear no Central Park, depois iam até o Rockefeller Center, patinar no gelo. Agora aqueles momentos eram só lembranças.

Dean balançou a cabeça. Ele tinha que superar aquilo. Ele _ia _superar. Mas, por ora, teria de se contentar com o pior Natal de sua vida. Suspirando, ele afastou-se da janela e saiu, batendo a porta.

**D&C**

_**Snowflakes in the air**_

_(Flocos de neve no ar)_

_**Carols everywhere**_

_(Cantos de natal em todo lugar)_

_**Olden times and ancient rhymes**_

_(Tempos antigos e rimas antigas)_

_**Of love and dreams to share**_

_(De amor e sonhos para partilhar)_

**- **Ah, minha querida, eu realmente sinto muito! – Jimmy dizia ao telefone. – É sério. Mas infelizmente papai só vai poder chegar aí na noite de véspera de Natal. Mas eu vou levar um monte de presentes! Mesmo? Bem... então... obrigado, Claire. Um beijo! Te amo.

O homem desligou o telefone, com lágrimas se formando nos olhos azuis. Claire tinha dito que o melhor presente seria a presença dele. Aquilo era mais do que ele podia agüentar. Se não fossem aqueles compromissos com a agência de publicidade, ele estaria num avião naquele momento mesmo. Mas dali a dois dias, com toda certeza, ele estaria voando para Pontiac, Illinois.

Agora ele precisava se preparar para a reunião do dia seguinte. Se tudo desse certo conseguiria uma grande campanha para a agência que trabalhava. Poderia, quem sabe até ganhar uma promoção. Pegou sua pasta e tirou os papéis cheios de anotações de idéias, gráficos e pesquisas e sentou-se na pequena escrivaninha, perto da janela.

Mas simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar, olhando a neve cair lá fora. O pensamento de que logo veria sua filha de novo o enchia de alegria e esperanças. Ficou lembrando das canções que cantavam juntos ao pé da lareira, da manhã de Natal, quando Claire abria os presentes, do seu sorriso tão bonito.

- Foco, Jimmy! – disse a si mesmo, voltando a atenção para os papéis.

**D&C**

_**Christmas shoppers glance at us and smile**_

_(Cosumidores de Natal olham para nós e sorriem)_

_**'Cause the mistletoe is occupied**_

_(Porque o visco está ocupado)_

_**And the dream is to share**_

_(E o sonho é dividir)_

_**This Christmas cheer with you all year**_

_(Essa alegria de Natal com você por todo o ano)_

_**And not wait till the morning**_

_(E não esperar até de manhã)_

_**When Christmas time is in the air again**_

_(Quando o Natal está no ar novamente)_

A única motivação para enfrentar aquela multidão de pessoas comprando quase na véspera de Natal era que ele gostava muito de Ben. Lisa tinha sido um pouco razoável quanto ao direito de ele, Dean, ver o garoto. E ele prometera que passaria na véspera de Natal para levar um presente.

O loiro entrou na Toys R' Us. Suspirou ao levantar os olhos, acompanhando os três andares da loja, apinhados de pais e crianças. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que levar para o ex-enteado. Eram tantas opções, e ele realmente não estava no melhor estado para fazer compras de Natal. Deixou que suas pernas o levassem pelos corredores da loja, ouvindo as crianças apontarem os brinquedos, sorrirem.

Aqui e ali se viam os personagens natalinos: o Papai Noel, os elfos, as renas. A decoração da loja era magnífica. Luzes, árvores, até neve artificial. Ramos de visco pendiam do teto. Dean sorriu, lembrando-se daquela bobagem de beijo debaixo do visco. Se ao menos fosse verdade... não, ele não queria remoer de novo aqueles pensamentos de voltar com Lisa. Seu casamento tinha sido bom enquanto durou.

Tentou acompanhar o ritmo da música que tocava no ambiente. Era uma música suave, lembrava filmes de natal. Obviamente. Não teve muito sucesso. Queria sair logo dali e pegar o avião. Chegar à casa de Bobby e tomar um bom gole de whisky com o tio, esquecer um pouco dos seus problemas. Mas isso teria que esperar mais um pouco.

Depois de horas andando, finalmente conseguiu escolher algo. Lembrou-se que Ben queria muito um jogo novo, um daqueles tantos de matar seres estranhos. Deu sorte de ter pegado um dos últimos na prateleira. Mais alguns bons minutos na fila para pagar e ele estava livre do pesadelo. Saiu aliviado da loja, para o ar frio, cheio de flocos de neve.

Agora era comprar sua passagem, e depois iria para casa, arrumar suas poucas coisas.

- Um Feliz Natal, senhor! – uma menininha, que saía da loja com a mãe lhe disse.

Desconcertado, o loiro deu um meio sorriso e balançou a cabeça. Ele desejava para si um feliz Natal... embora tivesse certeza de que não seria.

**D & C**

_**Christmas time is here / **__**And the dream is to share this Christmas cheer**_

_(O Natal está aqui) / (E o sonho é dividir essa alegria de Natal)_

_**We'll be drawing near / With you all throughout the year**_

_(Nós nos aproximaremos) / (Com você através do ano)_

_**Oh, that we could always see / And not wait till the morning**_

_(Oh, que possamos sempre ver) / (E não esperar até a manhã)_

_**Such spirit through the year / When Christmas time is in the air**_  
_(Tal espírito através do ano) / __(Quanto o Natal está no ar)_

_**Oh, that we could always see**__** / Christmas time is everywhere**_

_(Oh, que possamos sempre ver) / (O Natal está em todo lugar)_

_**Such spirit through the year / Christmas time is in the air again**_

_(Tal espírito através do ano) / (O Natal está no ar novamente)_

O Aeroporto de LaGuardia estava lotado. Mal havia espaço para se movimentar em meio às pessoas que carregavam malas e bolsas, formando filas de embarque e check in. Jimmy tentava chegar ao seu portão de embarque. Já tinha feito o check in, mas haviam lhe informado que o vôo estava atrasado. Havia uma tempestade se formando e as condições de vôo não eram boas.

- Só me faltava essa! – murmurou para si mesmo, sentando-se na última cadeira disponível em frente ao portão 22.

Sua passagem estava comprada há dias, ele tinha planejado tudo para que chegasse à casa de sua filha pelo menos para a noite de Natal. Mas agora acontecia aquilo. O moreno suspirou, olhando as pessoas ao seu redor. A maioria tinha um ar mal humorado. Provavelmente na mesma situação que ele.

Mas então seus olhos pousaram sobre um homem que não estava com raiva. Parecia estar... triste. Melancólico. Estava há algumas cadeiras de distância, então dava para ver que seus olhos verdes estavam apagados, enquanto corriam pelas linhas de uma revista sobre carros.

E de fato, Dean não estava nervoso por causa do atraso. A tarde daquele dia tinha sido muito difícil. Por mais que rever Ben tivesse sido muito bom, significou reavivar nele algumas das memórias que ele queria esquecer sobre seu casamento. Aquele atraso era apenas mais uma das coisas que tornavam seu Natal ruim.

Entediado, o loiro guardou a revista na mala pequena que levaria no avião. Estava cansado de ficar ali. Já ia se levantar para dar uma volta, quando uma voz feminina e suave começou a falar pelo sistema de alto-falantes do aeroporto:

"_Senhoras e Senhores, lamentamos informar que todos os vôos estão cancelados por tempo indeterminado, devido ao mau tempo nos arredores da cidade. Favor procurar as companhias de viagem para maiores detalhes e resolução de eventuais problemas. Lamentamos novamente."_

Imediatamente ouviram-se os protestos. As pessoas se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, falando ao mesmo tempo. Um caos. Dean desistiu de ir dar uma volta e permaneceu sentado.

- A alegria do Natal! – disse, irônico, para si mesmo.

Jimmy foi um dos que protestou. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não com ele. Não naquele dia. Sua vontade era de socar alguém. O homem precisou de alguns segundos para acreditar que aquilo era real e ele não estava simplesmente sonhando. Mas era. Muito real.

Imediatamente fez menção de ir até o balcão da American Air Lines. Mas se antes era quase impossível se movimentar no saguão cheio, agora era pior ainda. Mal andou dez passos e tropeçou em alguém.

- Me desculpe! – disse, olhando para o sujeito. Era o homem dos olhos tristes.

- Sem problemas. – ele disse, o olhar distante.

Jimmy prosseguiu na sua árdua tarefa, sem deixar de se impressionar com aquele homem. Alguma coisa muito ruim deveria ter acontecido com ele. Primeiro porque, mesmo antes daquela confusão, ele já estava triste. E, puxa vida, era Natal! Depois, porque mantinha o olhar languido, sem se irritar com o cancelamento, o que seria a reação mais óbvia.

Dean ficou observando o homem que tinha tropeçado nele se esforçar para chega ao balcão da agência de vôos. A mesma que a sua, aliás. Estava pensando o que faria agora. Já tinha entregado as chaves do seu quarto de hotel e tinha certeza de que já estaria ocupado. A opção mais viável seria ficar no aeroporto até o vôo ser liberado.

- Isso é que é Natal! Entediado e preso em um aeroporto. – não conseguiu deixar de dizer.

Precisava avisar a Bobby que não chegaria naquela noite. Mas entrar no meio daquela Babel agora estava fora de cogitação. Suspirando, o loiro pegou novamente sua revista, para ler – pela décima vez – a matéria sobre o Chevy Impala.

Demorou muito tempo até que alguma coisa fosse resolvida. Pessoas se estressaram, brigaram, tiveram que ser retiradas. Por fim, a companhia disse que, para as pessoas que quisessem, haveria quartos em hotéis pela cidade. Informariam assim que os vôos estivessem liberados, etc.

"_Pelo menos já era alguma coisa"_, pensaram Jimmy e Dean. Porque ambos estavam sem um lugar para ficar, já que Jimmy também havia deixado o hotel onde estivera hospedado. Mas demorou mais algum tempo até que conseguissem um dos tais quartos.

Separados, seguiram para o endereço que haviam recebido.

Quando o loiro e o moreno desceram dos taxis, na frente de um hotel de aparência não muito acolhedora, trocaram olhares surpresos. Era claro que tinham se reconhecido.

- Boa noite, bem vindos ao Queen Mary Hotel. – disse a mocinha, numa voz entediada. – Feliz Natal. – acrescentou, agora parecendo irritada.

- Ah... viemos... - começou Jimmy, inseguro sobre usar o plural. – Viemos pegar os quartos reservados pela American Air Lines. – completou.

A garota teclou algumas coisas no computador antigo, seu olhar sem expressão fixo na tela.

- Ah, por acaso seriam os senhores Dean Campbell Winchester e James Castiel Novak? – ela perguntou, depois de breves minutos.

Os dois homens acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Sim. A empresa fez uma reserva de urgência. Mas só há um quarto disponível, senhores.

Mais uma vez o olhar dos dois homens se encontrou. Estavam presos em Nova York, em plena véspera de Natal, e agora na companhia de um completo estranho. Não foi preciso dizer, porque estava na cara de ambos, que achavam que aquela seria uma longa, longa noite...

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** E já estamos em clima de natal! o/ Mais uma fic Dastiel pra fazer minha vida feliz. Sim, o uso do chicote produz efeitos... *risada malvada* Hum, ficarão no mesmo quarto, é? Minha mente pervertida anseia pelo que virá... Quero lemon, já! De volta ao trabalho!

**Nota do Autor: **Ai ai... *suspira* Adoro o Natal! Essa é uma short fic, que completarei até o Natal, ok? Então o próximo capítulo virá no dia 12 ou 13, e o último no dia 25! Vamos pra contagem regressiva? Faltam 24 dias para o Natal! Será que o Papai Noel me dá um Dean e um Castiel de presente?

**PS.: **Ele eu não sei, mas você leitor podia me dar um review *_* Eu fui um ficwritter tão bonzinho, não fui Anarco?


	2. A White Christmas

**Música do Capítulo: **_White Chrismas_. Essa música é um super clássico de Natal. A composição é de Irving Berlin, e a versão original é de Bing Crosby. Mas a que me inspirou para esse capítulo é cantada por Tomizawa Michie (a Sailor Mars!).

**Link: **Um videozinho legal com a música! Sailor Moon + Sakura (XD) - ht*tp:/www*.youtube*.com/watch*?v=1eP*s2Pp8D3A

* * *

_**Chapter Two – A White Christmas**_

_**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas **_

_(Eu estou sonhando com um Natal branco [com neve])_

_**Just like the ones I used to know **_

_(Como aqueles que eu conhecia)_

_**Where the treetops glisten, **_

_(Nos quais as copas das árvores reluzem)_

_**and children listen **_

_(E as crianças escutam)_

_**To hear sleigh bells in the snow**_

_(Para ouvir sinos de trenó na neve)_

Os dois homens subiram as escadas estreitas do hotel em silêncio. Vez ou outra trocavam um breve olhar, mas nenhum deles queria falar. A situação de estar preso em um lugar estranho, com um desconhecido era bem desconfortável. E cada um tinha seus motivos pessoais para permanecer calado.

O quarto não era lá aquelas coisas, mas era melhor que o saguão do aeroporto. Cada um entrou e colocou suas coisas – não muitas, já que traziam apenas a bagagem de mão – sobre uma das duas camas. Dean foi até a janela, enquanto Jimmy suspirava e tirava o celular do bolso e discava alguns números.

- Ah, alô Ames... – disse, desanimado. – Er... eu não vou poder chegar aí hoje. Todos os vôos foram cancelados, por tempo indeterminado. Estou preso aqui em Nova York. Eu sei, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer... Ames, eu posso falar com ela?

Enquanto, do outro lado da linha, o telefone era passado para Claire, o moreno se levantou, agitado.

- Claire? Oh, minha querida... Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas não vou poder estar aí hoje a noite! Estou preso em Nova York. – a pausa enquanto ouvia a resposta da filha foi angustiante. Seus olhos marejaram. – Claire, você é muito especial. Obrigado... por entender. Papai promete que estará aí assim que puder. Nós vamos passar o dia inteiro juntos, vamos andar de trenó no parque, como sempre fazíamos... – as lágrimas agora escorriam pelo rosto do moreno. – Certo. Nos veremos logo, meu amor. Papai te ama muito. Um beijo.

Quando desligou o celular, Jimmy respirou fundo uma ou duas vezes, tentando se acalmar. Só então se lembrou de que não estava sozinho no quarto. Sentiu o estômago afundar alguns centímetros e o rosto queimar violentamente. Já era constrangedor o suficiente ele ter tido aquela conversa com sua filha na frente do homem loiro dos olhos verdes, mas ele precisava ter chorado.

Dean, por sua vez, tentara não prestar atenção nas palavras do moreno dos olhos azuis, mas era praticamente impossível. Involuntariamente ele desviou o olhar da rua escura lá embaixo para olhá-lo. Ele não era muito dado a essas coisas de emoções, mas naquela situação, não pôde deixar de sentir-se comovido. Principalmente porque ele experimentava uma sensação parecida com a daquele homem: ele não iria passar o Natal com Ben e isso o estava matando.

Jimmy levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Dean sentou-se na cama enquanto ouvia o barulho da torneira despejando água na pia. O que ele faria agora? Tentar puxar conversa? Deitar e dormir? Era ridiculamente cedo e ele tinha costume de dormir bem tarde. Puxar conversa também não parecia uma opção muito interessante.

- Ah... desculpe pelo momento constrangedor. – a voz de Jimmy interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ele parecia mais controlado, mas os olhos ainda brilhavam excessivamente.

- Oh... eu... – Dean não sabia o que dizer. Decidiu que um aceno de cabeça era suficiente.

- James Castiel Novak. – o moreno repetiu o nome que a mocinha da recepção tinha dito. – Muito prazer.

- Dean Campbell Winchester. – Dean respondeu, estendendo a mão em um cumprimento automático. Sentiu o aperto firme de James, a mão quente, embora estivesse molhada.

- Mas você pode me chamar de Jimmy. – ele continuou, sentando-se na própria cama. – É como todos me chamam.

Dean fez que sim com a cabeça novamente. O sujeito parecia ser simpático. E era o que Jimmy estava tentando ser. _Já que não tinha outro jeito_, pensou, _a saída era tentar fazer a noite ser a melhor possível. _Houve um momento de silêncio, em que os dois homens encararam o teto.

- Seu nome do meio é engraçado. – comentou Dean. Talvez fosse melhor tentar conversar com aquele cara ao invés de passar a noite tentando ignorá-lo.

- Ah... sim. – disse Jimmy, erguendo um pouco os lábios em um pequeno sorriso. – É o nome de um anjo. Minha mãe quis colocá-lo porque acreditava que ele, Castiel, era meu anjo protetor, algo assim.

Dean não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios. Quando criança, sua mãe lhe dizia que os anjos olhavam por ele. Ele cresceu e não acreditava muito naquilo, mas essa lembrança era uma das que mais gostava.

- O quê? – perguntou Jimmy, curioso com o sorriso do outro. – Achou muito bobo?

- Não, não. – Dean apressou-se em dizer, com medo de que Jimmy estivesse ofendido. – É só que... isso me lembrou uma coisa.

- Ah, sim. – o moreno respondeu.

- Bom... Mas parece que ele não ajudou muito hoje. – Dean disse, tentando brincar um pouco com a situação.

- Quem sabe tenha? – Jimmy disse, levantando-se e caminhando até a janela. Lá fora algumas pessoas passavam, sorrindo. – Minha mãe sempre dizia que quando algo assim acontece, é Deus nos protegendo de algo ruim que possa acontecer no caminho. Ou para que estejamos no lugar certo na hora certa.

- Bom, é um pensamento positivo. - Dean deu de ombros e jogou-se na cama. Ultimamente não sabia se acreditava muito em Deus. Sua vida tinha desmoronado em tão pouco tempo que ele se sentia um tanto confuso e perdido. Esperava que pudesse reencontrar-se naquela confusão toda, mas tentava confiar em si mesmo, pois talvez fosse a única coisa que tivesse.

- Pensamento positivo é sempre bom! – disse Jimmy, voltando-se para encarar o loiro.

Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas e não conseguiu evitar a pergunta:

- Como você consegue ficar de bom humor numa situação assim?

Dessa vez foi Jimmy que ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele parou para pensar um pouco antes de responder.

- Bem... Não vou dizer que não estou chateado, claro que estou. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Está além da minha capacidade resolver isso, então o melhor é aproveitar como puder. Ficar resmungando e de mau humor só vai deixar tudo pior.

O loiro sorriu. Aquele era um ponto de vista interessante. Queria que ele mesmo fosse um pouco mais assim. Tentaria, pelo menos.

- Ei, olha só! – exclamou, ao olhar para a janela. – Está começando a nevar.

- Ah, sim. – disse Jimmy. – Foi isso que nos aprisionou aqui... Se não nevasse eu iria ficar realmente irritado! – acrescentou, em um tom falsamente raivoso.

Dean não conseguiu segurar o riso. O que aquele sujeito tinha para fazê-lo rir? Fazia meses que ele não ria, e aquela não era a melhor situação para rir. Talvez fosse todo o "pensamento positivo" do moreno. Bom, de qualquer modo, era bom sorrir um pouco.

- Hm, escuta, - Jimmy começou, olhando o relógio – ainda é muito cedo e eu realmente acho que ficar aqui não vai ser legal. Que tal irmos dar uma volta? Nova York é realmente linda no Natal...

Dean pensou um pouco. Não era o que imaginava para sua noite de Natal, sair por Nova York com um sujeito que acabara de conhecer. Por outro lado, se tudo tivesse saído como planejado, ele passaria a noite tomando whisky sozinho, enquanto tio Bobby dormia no sofá, tentando assistir os especiais natalinos na TV.

- Bom, acho que é melhor do que ficar aqui. – concordou. - Preciso de um pouco de ar, também.

Jimmy abriu um sorriso. Dean continuava achando um pouco estranho tanto bom humor, mas tentou ficar com a teoria do pensamento positivo. Abriu sua pequena mala e tirou um cachecol e luvas. Buscou sua jaqueta, que tinha deixado em uma cadeira ao entrar no quarto. O moreno dos olhos azuis fez o mesmo, vestindo um comprido sobretudo cor de creme, ao invés de uma jaqueta.

- Só espero que a nevasca não piore... – disse Dean, quando saíam do quarto.

- Hm, eu tenho um pressentimento de que não vai. – disse Jimmy, confiante, os olhos azuis brilhantes.

O loiro franziu o cenho mais uma vez. Jimmy definitivamente era um cara diferente. Talvez até estranho. Mas ele estava gostando de o destino o ter colocado junto com o moreno. Seria bem pior se fosse um outro mal humorado e resmungão feito ele próprio...

**D & C**

_**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**_

_(Eu estou sonhando com um Natal branco)_

_**With every Christmas card I write **_

_(Com todos os cartões de Natal que eu escrevo)_

_**May your days be merry and bright **_

_(Possam ser os seus dias felizes e alegres)_

_**And may all your Christmases be white**_

_(E possam ser todos os seus Natais serem brancos)_

- Aonde você quer ir? – perguntou Jimmy, quando desceram do táxi, em uma avenida do centro de Nova York.

Dean deu de ombros. Não tinha idéia do que fazer em plena noite de Natal na cidade, com um cara que conhecera há poucas horas. Normalmente seus natais eram em casa, com Lisa e Ben, preparando a ceia, ouvindo os cânticos de Natal que os corais das igrejas cantavam de porta em porta, essas coisas.

- Bem, então vamos caminhar um pouco, enquanto pensamos. – sugeriu Jimmy, começando a andar.

O homem loiro seguiu-o. Nova York realmente merecia o título de cidade que nunca dorme. Mesmo na véspera de Natal, as ruas estavam apinhadas. Gente carregando sacolas, pais com seus filhos, casais abraçados. Fora, claro, os vendedores ambulantes de comida, os Papais Noéis e elfos das lojas – que por sinal ainda estavam abertas, atendendo os compradores de última hora. Tudo conforme o caos harmônico de uma cidade grande.

- O quê? – perguntou Jimmy, quando Dean deu um suspiro profundo.

- Isso. – ele respondeu, fazendo um gesto largo. – Essa coisa toda de Natal. Você acredita?

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, os olhos azuis indo de um lado para o outro enquanto formulava a resposta.

- Sim e não. – disse. Dean fez cara de quem não entendeu. – Bem, veja, eu fui criado em uma família religiosa. Lá em casa sempre comemoramos o Natal, íamos ao culto na igreja e todas essas coisas. Eu cresci acreditando nisso. Mas hoje... Bem, para mim não importa realmente se você acredita que o Natal é o nascimento de Jesus. Isso é algo muito pessoal. – o moreno fez uma pausa, enquanto eles passavam por um grupo de cantores em uma esquina. – Para mim o Natal é muito especial porque é uma das únicas – talvez a única – épocas do ano em que as pessoas param e olham para o outro, nem que seja por um instante. Em que os corações ficam mais leves. Ainda que depois esse espírito acabe, que haja muito interesse comercial por trás da data, é bom saber que ele se faz presente ao menos nessa época.

Sem perceberem, os dois homens tinham parado não muito longe do coral, que entoava _Silent Night_. Dean deixou-se ficar encarando os olhos azuis do homem a sua frente. Havia algo neles que era simplesmente hipnotizante.

- E você, acredita? – Jimmy perguntou, fazendo o loiro desviar o olhar para o coral.

- Nunca fui muito religioso. – Dean admitiu.

Na verdade, depois da morte de sua mãe, o Natal passou a ser apenas mais um dia. John nunca fez questão de comemorar coisa alguma – apenas beber mais que o de costume no dia da morte de Mary. Quem sempre dava um jeito de comprar alguma coisa para celebrar o Natal, escondido no quarto com Sam, era ele, Dean. Deu um sorriso amargo ao lembrar-se do único presente que o irmão lhe dera – o pingente que trazia sempre no pescoço. _"É para te proteger das criaturas que moram no escuro. Tio Bobby que me contou.", _a voz de Sam ecoou em sua cabeça. Na verdade quem arranjara o tal pingente fora Bobby, que sempre que podia lhes fazia um agrado. O pensamento o fez lembrar-se que ainda tinha que avisar o tio sobre o cancelamento do vôo.

- Ah, eu preciso fazer uma ligação. – disse de repente.

- Oh, claro. – disse Jimmy.

Dean afastou-se, procurando um telefone. Enquanto discava os números, olhava Jimmy com o canto do olho. Ele estava de olhos fechados, ouvindo a música do coral. Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. O loiro não pôde deixar de achar engraçado e sorrir um pouco com a atitude displicente do homem. Bobby não demorou muito a atender. Como sempre, entendeu perfeitamente a situação, e lamentou que Dean não pudesse estar com ele.

- Estarei aí assim que os vôos forem liberados. – o loiro garantiu. – Certo... Um feliz Natal para você também. Até logo.

Quando se juntou novamente a Jimmy, ele aplaudia com entusiasmo o coral, que agradecia curvando-se. O homem dos olhos verdes balançou a cabeça, incrédulo diante de tanta alegria.

- Então... – Jimmy disse, quando continuaram a andar. – Você ainda não respondeu se acredita ou não no Natal.

- Ah... – fez Dean. Uma parte de sua mente dizia para mandar aquele estranho ir cuidar da própria vida. Mas por outro lado, alguma outra coisa realmente o impelia a fazer algo que não era de seu feitio, abrir-se, ser sincero a respeito de si mesmo. Talvez fosse o tal espírito natalino. – Não muito. O Natal só passou a fazer sentido para mim quando conheci Lisa e Ben. Com eles valia a pena... quer dizer, com Sam... – o loiro parou de falar. Jimmy nem fazia ideia de quem eram aquelas pessoas, e ele não se sentia muito a vontade para falar nelas.

O silêncio entre eles foi constrangedor. Dean achou que Jimmy fosse insistir, fazer mais perguntas, mas o moreno apenas caminhou em silêncio ao seu lado. O loiro sentia os flocos de neve que caíam em seu rosto derreterem com sua temperatura. Ele devia estar vermelho. _Excelente..._

- Ei, porque não vamos jantar? – Jimmy sugeriu depois de algum tempo. – Eu conheço um restaurante muito legal aqui perto.

Dean já ia dizer que não, mas seu estômago roncou. Ele não comia nada desde a hora do almoço.

- Ah... okay... – ele concordou, reticente.

- Olha, eu sei que é super estranho isso. – Jimmy disse, lendo a expressão no rosto do homem de olhos verdes. – Acredite, para mim também é. Só estou tentando fazer isso ficar menos desconfortável.

- Não, tudo bem. – Dean disse. Não queria parecer muito rude. – É só... bem, é estranho e bem... Estou passando por um momento um tanto difícil.

Jimmy olhou-o de uma maneira tão empática que Dean se perguntou se ele era alguma espécie de psicólogo ou algo assim.

- Bem, então vamos fazer desse momento uma calmaria em sua tempestade. – o moreno sugeriu. – Por essa noite, você tenta deixar seus problemas de lado e aproveitar o que a vida lhe oferece. Quem sabe você não encontra as respostas, as forças de que precisa?

Dean achou que deveria estar mesmo ficando louco, para sequer pensar em considerar uma bobagem daquelas. Ele era um homem prático, de pé no chão. Não via sentido naquela filosofia "_carpe diem_" do moreno. Mas, se era só por aquela noite, por que não arriscar? Devagar, fez que sim com a cabeça, e ele e Jimmy continuaram caminhando, seus pés pisando a neve que começava a se acumular, cobrindo tudo de branco.

**D & C**

_**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**_

_(Eu estou sonhando com um Natal branco)_

- Agora é sua vez. – disse Dean, tomando mais um gole de vinho. – Eu já lhe contei sobre como vim parar em Nova York e o que me levou a estar naquele aeroporto hoje a noite. E você? Qual é a sua história, Sr. Novak?

Jimmy pousou os talheres no prato e respirou fundo. Ao redor dos dois homens, no pequeno e aconchegante restaurante encravado entre os arranha-céus da cidade que nunca dormia, as pessoas riam e brindavam o Natal. A maioria eram casais, mas havia uma ou duas famílias pequenas. Estavam ali há horas, conversando. Dean acabara de lhe contar sua história – uma história triste e problemática. Por isso Jimmy estava admirando o homem à sua frente. Porque ele conseguia perceber que, mesmo por trás da tristeza nos seus olhos verde-esmeralda, havia coragem e vontade de ser feliz, apesar de todos os revezes da vida.

- Bem, - o moreno começou – minha infância também não foi lá aquelas coisas. Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha nove anos. Então eu meio que tive que assumir o lugar dele na família, porque sou o mais velho de três irmãos. Minha mãe trabalhava muito para poder nos dar uma vida digna, enquanto eu estudava e cuidava dos meus irmãos menores.

Dean ouvia atentamente o outro homem. Não pôde deixar de identificar-se com aquela parte de sua história. Ele também fora responsável por cuidar de Sam, desde que Mary tinha morrido.

- Eu trabalhei desde cedo, fazendo bicos aqui e ali – continuou Jimmy – mas com muito esforço consegui entrar para a faculdade de publicidade e propaganda. Com meus irmãos já criados, eu me mudei para Pontiac, onde arranjei um emprego em uma pequena agência local... conheci Amelia e nos casamos. Tivemos uma filhinha, Claire. Ela é um doce. Mas... – ele parou para tomar um pouco de vinho – Dois anos atrás eu tive um surto. Estresse. Tive alucinações, por pouco não me matei ou... algo pior. Eu saí de casa antes que uma tragédia acontecesse. Amelia ficou muito assustada, pediu o divórcio... Bom, talvez nosso casamento já não estivesse tão bem e isso foi apenas a gota d'água, não sei. Na verdade não importa muito.

O loiro e o moreno se encararam por um longo tempo. Dean tinha mais em comum com aquele homem do que poderia imaginar. Enquanto ele contava sobre a separação, lembrou-se da sua própria. Quando conhecera Lisa, logo quando chegara em Nova York, a moça era o amor de sua vida. Mas alguma coisa não estava certa. Talvez tivessem ido depressa demais e viver sob o mesmo teto tivesse jogado uma nova luz sobre as partes um do outro que eles ainda não estavam prontos para acolher. Bom, para ele isso também não importava muito, agora. Era o seu momento _carpe diem. _

- Então eu passei um tempo em um clínica, - Jimmy retomou sua história – me recuperei e comecei a procurar outro emprego – obviamente o meu antigo foi para o espaço. Por quase um ano fiquei desempregado, sobrevivendo novamente de bicos, na casa de parentes e amigos... Até que a sorte começou a mudar e eu consegui um emprego em uma agência de San Francisco. Desde então eu vou às filiais, tentando conseguir campanhas. Graças a Deus fechei um negócio excelente aqui em Nova York, quem sabe até serei promovido! – um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. Dean sorriu em resposta, sem saber direito o porquê. – E Amelia finalmente me deixou ver Claire. De modo que seria o Natal perfeito, se não fosse a tal tempestade, nevasca, sei lá o quê.

- Estávamos em situações opostas, então. – concluiu Dean. – Meu Natal seria o pior em anos.

- Bom... – o moreno parou para pensar. O loiro notou que seus olhos assumiam uma expressão perturbadora quando ele fazia aquilo. Era como se ganhassem uma profundidade imensurável e extremamente atraente. – São as ironias da vida, não é? Dois estranhos em momentos tão díspares se encontrando da maneira mais improvável.

- Ok, agora você falou como um personagem de uma novela mexicana. – Dean brincou.

- Os clichês às vezes são a mais pura realidade. – Jimmy disse, sério. Curvou-se sobre a mesa para olhar o loiro mais de perto. – Às vezes o universo conspira das formas mais estranhas... Quem sabe não era para que eu e você nos encontrássemos, bem aqui, bem nessa noite?

Dean deu um sorriso de canto e balançou a cabeça.

- Acho melhor você parar com o vinho. – disse.

Jimmy deu uma gargalhada. Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas. Normalmente ele acharia aquilo muito, muito esquisito. Mas aquele moreno tinha algo diferente. Sua vontade era gargalhar junto com ele. Acreditar que aquela situação era mesmo uma "conspiração do universo". Talvez ele precisasse parar com o vinho também. Antes que se desse conta, estava rindo também.

- Acho que você tem razão. – Jimmy concordou, depois que se controlaram. – Que tal dar outra volta para recuperar a sobriedade?

- Por mim, okdok... – respondeu Dean. Sentia-se muito leve. Sentia-se estranho. E, lá no fundo, uma voz dizia que era por causa daquele estranho moreno de olhos azuis mais estranhos ainda.

**D & C**

_**With every Christmas card I write**_

_(Com cada cartão de Natal que eu escrevo)_

_**May your days be merry and bright**_

_(Possam ser os seus dias felizes e alegres)_

- Dean, vamos lá! Não vai custar nada...

- Jimmy... eu não vejo razão...

- Não tem porque ter razão. E, na verdade, há sim. Amanhã de manhã provavelmente estaremos em aviões separados, e talvez nunca mais nos encontremos de novo. Não acha que vale a pena guardar uma lembrança dessa noite?

O loiro suspirou. Pelo que estava vendo, Jimmy era do tipo insistente. Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando. O moreno sorriu em resposta e entrou na loja. Dean o seguiu, em silêncio, e esperou enquanto o moreno escolhia um cartão em um painel.

- Você não vai escolher um? – perguntou, enquanto apanhava o envelope.

- Achei que você fosse fazer isso. – Dean respondeu, sem graça.

- Tem que se você, oras. – o homem mais velho disse.

Com outro suspiro, Dean escolheu um dos cartões. Um com a imagem de um coro de anjos cantando em saudação ao nascimento do menino Jesus.

- Viu? Não foi difícil. – Jimmy disse, pegando o cartão de sua mão e indo até o caixa.

Era uma daquelas lojas de conveniência, abertas vinte e quatro horas. Àquela hora, quase meia noite, não havia muito movimento. O moreno desejou feliz Natal ao rapazinho do caixa, que deveria estar mesmo com raiva por ter que trabalhar até àquela hora, pois nem respondeu. Depois saíram para o ar frio da noite.

- Toma, escreve alguma coisa. – Jimmy estendeu ao loiro uma caneta. Tinha outra na mão.

Dean apanhou a caneta, pensando que um publicitário deveria andar por aí com canetas e bloquinhos de papel para anotar suas idéias para propagandas. Não fazia idéia do que escrever. Enquanto pensava, viu que Jimmy já escrevia, apoiado em uma caixa de correio. Tentou pensar no que ele colocava nos cartões que dava aos vizinhos e amigos... Mas era sempre Lisa quem fazia isso. Então, de repente, lembrou-se de uma das músicas que sua mãe mais gostava de cantar no Natal... Sim, era perfeita. Sorriu e, apoiando o cartão na parede, escreveu na melhor letra que conseguiu: _"'Possam ser todos os seus dias felizes e brilhantes.' Obrigado por fazer desse Natal melhor do que eu esperava. Dean Winchester". _

Quando terminou, Jimmy já estava com o envelope estendido para ele. Pegou o cartão e entregou o que era para o moreno. Já ia abrindo quando Jimmy segurou sua mão.

- Ainda não! – disse. – É para quando estivermos indo cada um para o seu caminho.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não tanto por aquela idéia, mas porque Jimmy estava segurando sua mão. Estavam sem as luvas e sentiu o calor da pele do moreno contra a sua. Seus olhos baixaram um instante, antes que Jimmy quebrasse o contato.

- Vem, tem mais uma coisa que eu quero fazer. – ele anunciou.

Dean não argumentou. Ainda estava com a sensação estranha que o toque do outro lhe provocara. Além do mais, já tinha feito muitas coisas que nunca pensara que faria com um estranho em plena noite de Natal. Além do mais, Jimmy já não era tão estranho. Além do mais, era seu momento _carpe diem. _

**D & C**

_**And may all your Christmases be white**__**…**_

_(E possam todos os seus Natais serem brancos…)_

- Rockefeller Center? – Dean perguntou, quando percebeu aonde iam.

Jimmy fez que sim com a cabeça. Dean parou imediatamente.

- Não dá. – disse, sério. – Jimmy, eu não vou.

- Dean...

- Não consigo. Digo, eu te contei, eu sempre levava Lisa e Ben para patinarem.

- Dean, é por isso que eu quero que vá. – o moreno o encarava, como se quisesse entrar em sua mente com aqueles olhos tão intrigantes. – Se você conseguir passar por isso hoje à noite, é sinal de que conseguirá passar por essa crise.

Ele fez uma pausa, enquanto se aproximava mais.

- No meu primeiro Natal sem a Claire, eu fiz exatamente o que costumávamos fazer. E sabe... Embora tenha sido estranho, dolorido, era como se ela estivesse comigo. E eu sabia que eu conseguiria passar por tudo que estava enfrentando.

O homem dos olhos verdes encarava o dos olhos azuis. Vacilante, deu um passo a frente. Jimmy acompanhou-o. Aos poucos, os passos de Dean foram se tornando mais confiantes. Talvez Jimmy estivesse certo. Ele não estava perdendo Ben. Talvez nem Lisa. Só teriam um relacionamento diferente dali pra frente. Aquele passeio ao Rockefeller Center seria sua despedida de Nova York, seria uma celebração de todos os momentos bons que passara ali, seria o começo de sua nova vida.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao grande conjunto de prédios, magnificamente decorados para o Natal. De longe, dava para ouvir a música de algum artista pop do momento tocando, no tradicional show natalino. Tomando a Quinta Avenida, entraram para a Lower Plaza, onde ficava o famoso rinque de patinação no gelo. O homem loiro respirou fundo e caminhou ao lado do moreno, que sorria, maravilhado – nunca deixaria de se encantar com aquilo.

Várias pessoas estavam no rinque, rindo, brincando e se divertindo ao pé da imensa árvore de Natal e vigiados pelo silencioso Prometeu de bronze. Dean não pôde deixar de achar engraçado o modo como Jimmy quase o arrastou até o lugar onde se alugavam os patins, parecendo uma criança.

- Jimmy, o gelo não vai derreter. Não agora! – o loiro disse, rindo.

Ele não lhe deu atenção, colocando algum dinheiro na mão do homem que estava atrás do balcão. Apanhou os patins e os calçou rapidamente. Dean fez o mesmo gesto, mas com mais calma. Queria aproveitar bem aquela experiência. Respirou fundo, sentindo os vários cheiros no ar. Seus olhos verdes correram o lugar, guardando cada detalhe.

- Dean, vem! – Jimmy chamou, já à beira da grande superfície congelada, onde algumas pessoas bailavam sem dificuldade e outras se equilibravam precariamente sobre as lâminas.

O loiro riu e foi andando calmamente até o outro. Parou, esperando que ele entrasse no rinque.

- Você primeiro. – Jimmy disse, um ar estranho no rosto.

Dean achou melhor não questionar. E, para falar a verdade, agora que estava ali, ele estava morrendo de vontade de patinar. Pôs o primeiro pé, depois o outro. Era como andar de bicicleta. Seus movimentos foram lentos no começo, mas foi ganhando velocidade, o corpo movendo-se para dar equilíbrio enquanto ele cobria vários metros. Fez uma curva fechada e procurou Jimmy perto de si. Ficou surpreso ao não ver o moreno e virou o pé de lado para frear. Ainda parado no mesmo lugar, Jimmy acenou para ele.

- Tá, você me traz até aqui e não vai entrar? – o loiro perguntou, quando chegou de novo à beira do rinque. Não esperou a resposta do homem de olhos azuis e puxou-o.

E antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Jimmy se viu tentando se equilibrar em cima das lâminas de metal. Tentou segurar-se em Dean, que, surpreso, perdeu seu próprio equilíbrio. Com um baque surdo, os dois homens caíram, embolados, no gelo.

- D-Dean... – disse Jimmy, tentando desvencilhar-se do loiro. – Eu _ia _dizer que eu não sei patinar direito...

O loiro começou a rir. Logo a risada transformou-se em gargalhada. Dean não sabia explicar o porquê, a coisa nem era tão engraçada. Mas o fato era que ele estava se sentindo melhor do que se sentira nos últimos meses. Jimmy devia ser mesmo psicólogo, além de publicitário. Era a única explicação. Ou então ele tinha não apenas nome de anjo, mas era um anjo que viera lhe salvar na noite de Natal.

Foi quando viu que aquele pensamento era extremamente estranho para seu jeito de ser, que o loiro se deu conta de que ainda estava embolado com Jimmy. Na verdade, o moreno estava meio que deitado em seu colo, gargalhando.

- Acho... acho melhor levantarmos antes de ficarmos molhados com esse gelo. – disse Dean, ajudando Jimmy a levantar. – Você devia ter dito antes. E que tipo de maluco fica tão animado para vir ao Rockefeller Center patinar se não sabe patinar?

- Ah, do tipo que _gosta _de patinar. – Jimmy respondeu, a expressão divertida. – Mesmo sem saber direito. Qual é, Dean, fica até mais divertido!

- Bom, cada um tem um jeito de se divertir... – o loiro respondeu, sorrindo. – Mas vem, vou te ensinar a pelo menos ficar em pé.

Tomou as mãos do moreno e, equilibrando-se, ajudou-o a se firmar em pé.

- Isso! – disse. – Agora você tem que equilibrar o peso do corpo. Assim... Agora vou ficar do seu lado e vamos andar um pouco.

Jimmy fez que sim com a cabeça. Estava adorando aquilo. Se alguém lhe dissesse que seu Natal passaria do pior de todos os tempos para um dos mais divertidos em anos, ele não acreditaria. Obviamente que sua vontade de estar com Claire era imensa, mas Dean era melhor companhia do que ele jamais poderia esperar. Só tinha sido preciso quebrar a casca na qual ele parecia se envolver. Jimmy era muito perceptivo e tinha quase um dom para fazer as pessoas se mostrarem para ele.

Aos poucos, o publicitário foi conseguindo dar as primeiras patinadas, sempre seguro ao braço do mecânico, que com a maior paciência acompanhava seu ritmo. Os dois homens pareciam crianças, com sorrisos enormes. O coração de Dean ia aos poucos acelerando, sem que ele se desse conta. Estava preso nos olhos brilhantes de Jimmy. Este, por sua vez, sentia o rosto ficar cada vez mais quente, a respiração ficando irregular. Era apenas o esforço de patinar... Ou de olhar nos olhos verdes de Dean.

Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer, mas em algum momento as coisas em volta sumiram. O que existia era apenas o toque macio de lábios. Os lábios de Dean nos de Jimmy. Equilibrar-se nos patins já não era necessário, porque estavam presos um ao outro, a língua do loiro abrindo espaço na boca do moreno, ao mesmo tempo em que a do moreno também pedia passagem, o gosto bom de ambos misturando-se...

Em algum lugar na cidade de Nova York, sinos soaram. Era meia-noite. Era Natal. E a neve caía, suave.

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Ownnnn... Que final perfeito! Estava quase tendo um ataque, esperando por esse beijo e ele foi... _absolutamente perfeito_. E esse Jimmy é meio estranho mesmo... Acho que ele já estava com segundas intenções antes de sair do quarto. haushauhahsa Ta, eu sei que não. Mas ele seria um bobo se não tentasse nada com o Dean. Enfim, ansiosa demais pelo capítulo 3!

**Nota do Autor: **Eu também vou fazer "ownnnn"! Estou adorando escrever essa estória! Nha... não vou me derreter mais sobre o Natal aqui... Mas eu gosto muito mesmo! E um dia ainda vou pra Nova York, passar um Natal bem branco, com muita, muita neve! Será que o destino me ajuda e eu acho um Dean ou um Jimmy/Cas também? Rsrsrs. Bom, essa foi o segundo capítulo! O próximo e último vem o dia de Natal! Então é isso, contagem regressiva! Faltam 12 dias para o Natal, galera! \o/


	3. Christmas has come

**Nota do Autor: **Pois é, último capítulo dessa fic! Que será que a noite de Natal guarda pra Dean e Jimmy/Cas, hein? Bom, isso você descobre lendo! Mas eu desejo pra você, querido leitor, tudo de bom nesta noite de Natal! Que a luz e a magia possam estar em seu coração, que o Amor esteja aí, sob qualquer forma que você acredite...

E eu aproveito pra dedicar este capítulo a todos os que enfrentam alguma barra nesse Natal, especialmente a lindinha da Vanessa W. Mutuca! Que ele possa ser uma coisinha boa nesta sua noite de Natal, e que traga um pouquinho de esperança e coragem - Acredite!

**Música do Capítulo: **_When Christmas Comes (Mariah Carey) - _h*tt*p:/*www.*youtube.*com*/watch*?v=*A6Bgkom7pd4 _/ _Também tem trechos das músicas dos capítulos anteriores, respectivamente _Christmas Time is in the Air Again, __Charlie Brown Christmas _e _White Christmas._

**Última coisinha: **Eu _tentei _fazer uma capa, mas não sou muito bom. Pedi um amigo e se ele fizer em breve troco o link... aí vai a "prévia": http:*/lh6*.ggpht*.com/_9*PTdIIsl*tXA/*TRVcR61NTeI*/AAAA*AAAAAHg/uJ0NuMPF6Sg/*MBCIY*%20*-%*20pr%C3%A*9via*.jpg

* * *

_**Chapter Three – Christmas has come**_

_**The whole world**_

_(O mundo inteiro)_

_**Feels a little bit more love**_

_(Sente um pouco mais de amor)_

_**When Christmas comes**_

_(Quando chega o Natal)_

_**When Christmas comes**_

_(Quando chega o Natal)_

Apenas uma pequena parte da mente de Dean Winchester registrou que ele estava beijando outro homem. Esse fato era insignificante perto do que aquele beijo provocava em seu corpo. Mais parecia que ele era um adolescente em seu primeiro beijo, o coração acelerado, o rosto queimando e o desejo de que não se separasse mais dos lábios de Jimmy Castiel Novak.

Jimmy se deixava levar por aquele momento. Era um homem de mente aberta. Já vivera muita coisa, já sofrera e se alegrara pelas coisas mais ínfimas. Aprendera que não valia a pena se prender tanto ao que é considerado "normal" ou "aceitável". Aprendera que a felicidade está em lugares que menos esperamos. E naquele momento ele se sentia feliz por estar com outro homem, com Dean Winchester.

Ar... eles precisavam de ar. Apenas por isso os lábios separaram-se.

- Jimmy... – Dean começou a dizer, sem saber bem o que dizer. Aquilo era uma tremenda loucura. Mas, o que não estava sendo loucura desde que conhecera Jimmy?

- Shh... – Jimmy o fez calar-se, colocando o dedo indicador em seus lábios. – _Carpe diem, _lembra?

E de novo Dean sentiu a boca quente e macia de Jimmy na sua, sua língua adentrando-o suavemente, seu gosto incrivelmente bom. O loiro relaxou o corpo e deixou aquelas sensações boas tomarem conta dele, seus braços envolvendo o moreno e apertando-o mais contra si. A resposta de Jimmy foi aprofundar o beijo, as mãos passeando pelo pescoço de Dean, puxando a cabeça do loiro para frente.

Ao redor, algumas pessoas olhavam de olho torto. Algumas olhavam com curiosidade. Algumas ainda sorriam. Mas a maioria parecia nem notar os dois homens. Estavam se felicitando, desejando "Feliz Natal". Mas no coração de todos, mesmo daqueles que desaprovavam por não compreender, estava o sentimento de que alegria que só o Natal poderia trazer.

Para Dean e Jimmy, no entanto, aquele Natal que começara desastroso parecia tomar um outro rumo. E talvez por isso estivessem mais alegres que todos.

_**And me and you gonna have ourselves a holiday**_

_(E você e eu vamos ter nossa própria festa)_

_**And we don't need nobody else to celebrate**_

_(E nós não precisamos de mais ninguém para comemorar)_

_**And we're gon' kiss our worries and our cares away**_

_(E nós vamos mandar nossas preocupações e ocupações pra longe)_

_**I can't wait**_

_(Eu não consigo esperar)_

Ficaram perdidos nos lábios um do outro até que a neve, que ainda caía suavemente, começasse a se acumular em seus cabelos e ombros.

- Acho melhor nos movimentarmos, ou daqui a pouco seremos dois bonecos de neve. – Jimmy disse, rindo.

- Isso não seria divertido! – Dean respondeu, rindo junto. – Vem, acho que até a saída você consegue patinar, não é?

- Eu tive um bom professor hoje... – o moreno disse, sorrindo de lado. – Acho que consigo sim.

Supreso consigo mesmo, Dean pegou a mão do outro e deu o primeiro impulso. Jimmy o acompanhou, perdendo o equilíbrio de vez em quando, mas indo bem... O loiro não resistiu e fez uma curva pouco antes da abertura da mureta de proteção que era a saída do rinque.

- Dean, o quê...?

- Ah, Jimmy, só um pouco mais! – parou e virou o corpo, para abraçar o de Jimmy, que continuou se movendo em sua direção. Beijou-o novamente. – Só mais um pouco...

- Com esse argumento, eu aceito. – o moreno disse, sorrindo.

Agora era Dean que agia feito criança, voltando a tomar impulso e puxar Jimmy pela mão. Aos poucos ia ganhando velocidade, Jimmy tentando acompanhá-lo. Os olhos do loiro brilhavam, com um contentamento que ele não sabia explicar muito bem. Só sabia que tinha a ver com o toque quente e macio da mão daquele moreno que estava lhe tirando o juízo.

Patinaram juntos, caíram juntos, riram juntos. Para o mecânico aquilo era um sonho. Só podia ser. Jimmy não era real e ele acordaria em sua cama, na casa de Bobby, descobrindo que bebera demais e que ganhara de presente de Natal só uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

- Jimmy, - ele começou, quando estavam já descalçando os patins, ofegantes e com o rosto vermelho – Isso tudo não é um sonho, é?

- Não até onde eu sei. – Jimmy respondeu, os olhos com aquela expressão enigmática.

- É só que... – o loiro hesitou – Parece bom demais pra ser verdade.

- Coisas boas acontecem, Dean. – Jimmy disse, sério. – Às vezes até milagres de Natal. Apenas aceite... eu sou real, você é real, essa situação é real.

O moreno puxou o loiro para um beijo e mais uma vez Dean se perdeu naquele gosto bom. Assim era difícil de acreditar que era real. Mas, realidade ou não, ele aproveitaria cada momento daquilo tudo. Tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto quando o beijo terminou.

- Acho que é hora de voltarmos pro hotel. – disse, devagar.

**D & C**

_**Because this Christmas time**_

_(Porque neste Natal)_

_**Get together is gonna be so nice**_

_(Ficarmos juntos vai ser tão bom)_

_**Better than ever**_

_(Melhor do que nunca)_

Não havia ninguém na recepção do hotel quando chegaram. E mesmo que houvesse, eles não iriam reparar. Os dois homens sabiam o que estava prestes a acontecer, ansiavam por aquilo, agora. Havia uma tensão no ar, quase tangível. Dean sentia o coração bater rápido demais; Jimmy parecia calmo, mas seus olhos brilhavam de um modo diferente.

O moreno entrou no quarto, Dean fechando a porta às suas costas. Virou-se devagar e encarou os olhos verdes. Certamente havia malícia neles, mas uma certa insegurança. Poderia apostar que Dean nunca tivera uma relação com um homem, ou que acontecera pouquíssimas vezes. Para ele também era uma situação incomum. Mas Jimmy era um homem certo do que queria. E naquele momento ele queria Dean.

Avançou devagar na direção do loiro, sem desviar o olhar do dele. Quase colado ao seu corpo, pôde sentir a respiração acelerada. Em um gesto lento, tirou a jaqueta meio úmida e jogou-a de lado. Chegou os lábios perto dos lábios do outro, roçando-os de leve.

- Dean. – sussurrou, antes de beijá-lo.

O loiro não recusou a língua do outro, ao contrário, sugou-a com vontade, antes de fazer com a sua própria língua penetrasse a boca de Jimmy, reconhecendo os espaços que já explorara, conhecendo novos. O moreno o empurrava na direção da porta, até que ele estivesse contra ela.

Quando isso aconteceu, Jimmy deixou os lábios de Dean e passou para o pescoço, fazendo o mecânico gemer baixinho, enquanto ele beijava e mordiscava a pele branca mas levemente bronzeada. As mãos do moreno escorregaram por baixo da camisa preta, os dedos tocando as reentrâncias dos músculos, provocando arrepios no loiro.

- Ji-Jimmy. – gemeu Dean, - Isso está me deixando louco.

- Então enlouqueça, Dean... – Jimmy respondeu, os lábios contra o pescoço do mecânico.

_**And baby you're the one special treasure**_

_(E baby você é aquele tesouro especial)_

**I can't wait to unwrap your love**

_(Eu mal posso esperar para desembrulhar seu amor)_

Àquelas palavras Dean não pôde resistir. Se havia alguma insegurança, ela se fora. Em um gesto rápido, virou o publicitário, fazendo-o chocar-se contra a porta. Sua boca buscou a de Jimmy com um desejo maior do que antes, enquanto arrancava o sobretudo e o atirava longe. Agora ele precisava de contato com a pele branca e macia do moreno. Seus dentes marcavam o pescoço alvo ao mesmo tempo que as mãos desfaziam o nó da gravata, abriam os botões da camisa branca. Logo as peças mais o paletó do terno azul escuro de Jimmy jaziam no chão.

O moreno gemeu alto quando os dentes brancos e perfeitos do loiro desceram de seu pescoço para a clavícula e dali para o peito, molhando-o com saliva quente. Estava entregue ao momento, entregue àquele homem. E Dean o queria, pois sugava seus mamilos com força, fazendo-o gemer mais alto, extasiado com o prazer que aquilo lhe dava.

As mãos de Jimmy agarraram os cabelos de Dean com força quando o loiro desceu mais um pouco, lambendo seu tórax e seu abdome, a sensibilidade de suas terminações nervosas fazendo os músculos se contraírem. Arfou e gemeu cada vez que o mecânico subiu e desceu, deixando marcas vermelhas por seu corpo. Perdeu o ar quando ele o beijou novamente, sugando sua língua avidamente.

Dean arrancou sua própria camisa e encostou-se mais em Jimmy, pressionando-o contra a porta, sentindo o calor daquele corpo aquecer ainda mais o seu próprio. As mãos do moreno o puxavam para mais perto ainda, como se ele quisesse juntar os dois em um só. Ao mesmo tempo, ele o empurrava, como havia feito antes, mas dessa vez na direção de uma das camas.

O mais alto se deixou conduzir, deixou que o outro o deitasse na cama,e apenas observou o menor enquanto este desafivelava o cinto, abria o botão e o zíper da calça. O olhar de Jimmy nunca saía do seu, a cabeça levemente inclinada para a esquerda. E era um olhar hipnotizante e excitante. Mas o olhar de Dean percorria cada centímetro do corpo que se desnudava, fazendo o desejo do loiro aumentar cada vez mais. Sem se controlar, ele levou uma das mãos até seu pênis, tão rígido que chegava a doer.

- Você gosta, Dean? Do que vê? – a voz de Jimmy soou, grave e incrivelmente sensual.

O loiro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e o moreno sorriu. Devagar, abaixou a última peça de roupa que ainda vestia, a boxer branca, descobrindo seu próprio membro ereto, a ponta já um pouco molhada. Dean fez menção de levantar-se enlouquecido de desejo, mas Jimmy fez que não com a cabeça, e se abaixou.

Com a mesma lentidão com que tinha retirado sua roupa, o publicitário retirou os sapatos de Dean. Depois abriu o cinto, o botão, o zíper da calça... Puxou-a com cuidado, descobrindo aos poucos as pernas um tanto arqueadas do loiro. Quando terminou, correu os olhos pelo corpo bem feito daquele homem. Percorreu com a língua cada pedaço, cada músculo, enquanto o Dean se contorcia de prazer. Ao chegar à boca do loiro, calou seus gemidos com um beijo, ao mesmo tempo que sua mão escorregava para dentro da boxer preta, tocando com suavidade o sexo enrijecido.

O loiro não conseguia processar todas as sensações que seu corpo enviava ao cérebro. Jimmy era melhor do que qualquer transa que ele já tivera. E eles ainda estavam nas preliminares. Estremeceu ao pensar no que ainda poderia acontecer.

- Jimmy, eu achava que você poderia ser um anjo... – sussurrou no ouvido do moreno. – Mas um anjo não seria tão safado.

- Quem disse? – o menor retrucou, mordiscando a orelha do maior. – Anjos sempre podem surpreender.

Dean sorriu e puxou o moreno para mais um beijo. Não se cansava de sentir aquele gosto, do prazer que a língua macia do outro lhe dava. Àquela altura Jimmy já tinha abaixado sua cueca e apertava com vigor seu pênis, os dedos explorando cada centímetro. As mão do loiro procuraram o membro do moreno, devolvendo as carícias na mesma intensidade.

Quando a boca do moreno separou-se da sua novamente, Dean mal teve tempo de sentir falta daquele gosto bom. O arfar que deixou escapar foi grave e profundo. Jimmy envolvia seu pênis em no calor febril daquela boca tentadora, e ele ficou em dúvida se era o céu ou inferno. Ah... céu, era o céu. Jimmy Castiel, seu anjo misterioso de Natal o levava para o céu naquele instante, com os movimentos ora suaves ora intensos de sua língua, por toda extensão de seu membro, da glande até a base.

- Oh, Jimmy... – o loiro gemeu, suas mãos agarrando os cabelos negros do outro e movendo sua cabeça para cima e para baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava o quadril.

O moreno ouvia com prazer os gemidos do outro, deliciando-se em saber que ele estava gostando. E ele próprio sentia prazer com o gosto de Dean, com seus movimentos precisos e firmes em sua boca. O loiro tinha algo especial, que o fazia querer entregar-se sem reservas.

Dean perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou ali, sentindo o calor de Jimmy. Seus olhos fechados e a cabeça inclinada para trás eram o sinal de que ele estava chegando perto de explodir... mas ainda era cedo, muito cedo. Com suavidade, puxou o moreno para cima, mas virando-o de modo a ficar por cima dele. Era incrível a sensação de ter o corpo do moreno sob o seu, perfeitamente encaixado, sua ereção roçando a dele.

- Jimmy, - o loiro chamou, encarando os olhos azuis – Eu quero você.

- Faça, Dean. – o moreno respondeu, a sintonia entre os dois fazendo-o compreender exatamente o que Dean queria. – Eu também quero.

O modo como a frase saiu dos lábios de Jimmy incendiou Dean. Tomado pelo desejo, o loiro mordeu e lambeu e sugou, descendo até a virilha do moreno. Ao mesmo tempo que colocava o membro de Jimmy em sua boca, ergueu as pernas do publicitário, que fazia senão gemer baixinho. A boca de Dean era quente, aveludada, entorpecente. O dedo ágil do mecânico que brincava em sua entrada o fazia contrair-se. De nervosismo, de ansiedade.

Sensação que aumentou quando viu que Dean se levantava e buscava alguma coisa em sua mala. O loiro voltou com uma embalagem de preservativo e um pote de creme. Quando tinha se separado, Dean não tinha intenção de se envolver com alguém, mas precaução era sempre importante – e agora ele estava contente por ser um homem prevenido. Colocou o preservativo e, com cuidado, lubrificou a entrada de Jimmy, fazendo movimentos circulares com os dedos.

Por um momento a tensão que havia quando os dois homens chegaram ali naquele quarto se fez presente novamente. Dean posicionou-se e, lenta e continuamente, penetrou Jimmy. O moreno era quente, seu corpo o pressionava de uma maneira deliciosa. O loiro ficou parado, esperando que ele se acostumasse com a invasão. Debruçou-se e beijou-o, os lábios de Jimmy deixando escapar gemidos baixos.

Quando sentiu que o moreno estava mais relaxado, Dean começou a movimentar-se, sem descolar sua boca da boca de Jimmy. Devagar ele deslizou, para dentro e para fora, um êxtase descomunal tomando conta de seu corpo. Sua voz rouca gemia descontroladamente, mas os sons eram abafados e misturados aos gemidos do publicitário.

Porque Jimmy gemia alto, como nunca tinha gemido antes. Porque ter Dean Winchester dentro dele era algo incrível. No começo veio a dor, mas o mecânico fora gentil, carinhoso, e a conexão com aquele homem o fizera suportá-la. E logo a dor se transformou em prazer, quando o loiro ia e voltava, penetrando-o cada vez mais profundo, explorando-o de uma forma ao mesmo tempo carinhosa e firme.

O contato entre os corpos suados criava como que uma carga elétrica, dissipada por todas as terminações nervosas de Dean e Jimmy cada vez que o loiro investia contra o moreno. Dean ergueu-se um pouco, passando a estocar Jimmy mais forte e mais rápido, seu olhar em chamas focado no rosto contorcido de prazer do outro. A boca do moreno entreaberta, o ar quente que exalava dela cada vez que ele ia e voltava o faziam delirar.

Jimmy entrava em um mundo paralelo a cada vez que Dean entrava e saia, seus olhos entreabertos vendo estrelas coloridas. Foi surpreendido, porém, quando o loiro fez um movimento brusco, sentando-se na cama e puxando-o sobre si. Abriu mais os olhos, e o sorriso safado de Dean lhe derreteu. Apenas gemeu enquanto o loiro se ajeitava de modo a ficar com as costas contra a cabeceira da cama.

- Dean... – sussurrou.

- Você quer mais, Jimmy? – a voz grave fez o publicitário estremecer.

- Muito mais! – respondeu, sem parar para pensar, até mesmo porque pensar era impossível.

_**When Christmas comes**_

_(Quando chega o Natal)_

E Dean lhe deu mais. Com vigor e velocidade o loiro estocava, e ambos estavam agora juntos no mundo paralelo, seu próprio mundo, onde só os dois existiam. E era como se ao fundo da sinfonia que eram os sons dos corpos se chocando, da respiração arfante e dos gemidos, houvesse um outro som, de sinos. Sinos de Natal. Porque aquele era o melhor Natal da vida de Dean Winchester e Jimmy Novak.

Ambos estavam chegando ao seu limite. Com uma das mãos Dean masturbava Jimmy e com a outra, que segurava a cintura do parceiro, ditava o ritmo no qual o moreno subia e descia em direção aos seus quadris que também se movimentavam. O publicitário prendia-se ao pescoço do outro, suas unhas marcando-o na medida em que seu êxtase aumentava.

E finalmente, com um grito rouco, ambos chegaram ao ápice. Sua sintonia os fez atingirem o orgasmo juntos. Jimmy desabou sobre Dean, os lábios mais finos procurando os mais carnudos do outro. As duas respirações alteradas tentavam harmonizar-se. Podiam ainda sentir os espasmos que percorriam o corpo um do outro, o de Jimmy apertando o de Dean, o do loiro atingindo-o prazerosamente ainda.

Dean ficou muito tempo dentro de Jimmy, adiando o momento em que o deixaria. Queria guardar aquela sensação para sempre. Da mesma forma o moreno não queria deixar de fazer parte do outro. Beijavam-se devagar, aproveitando o novo gosto que o beijo tinha – de satisfação e plenitude.

Por fim, o moreno mexeu-se um pouco, deitando-se ao lado do loiro. Dean retirou o preservativo e descartou-o, voltando para deitar-se também. Podia sentir o coração do outro batendo, mais calmo, mas ainda acelerado. Assim como o seu. Fez com se aninhasse em seu peito, para que ele pudesse ouvir como seu coração batia. Para que pudesse escutar a felicidade que ia nele.

- Obrigado. – disse, acarinhando os cabelos macios do moreno.

- Pelo quê? – Jimmy quis saber.

- Pelo melhor presente de Natal que eu já ganhei.

Jimmy sorriu, beijando o peito do loiro.

- Feliz Natal. – foi sua resposta.

- Feliz Natal... – Dean respondeu.

O loiro não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, mexendo naqueles fios tão bonitos. Mas aos poucos a sonolência foi tomando conta dele, e ele entrou em um sono feliz, talvez com algum sonho, mas que certamente não se comparava ao que tinha vivido naquele quarto.

**D & C**

_**And the dream is to share this Christmas cheer**_

_(E o sonho é dividir essa alegria de Natal)_

_**With you all throughout the year**_

_(Com você por todo o ano)_

Dean abriu os olhos devagar. O sono estava tão bom que ele queria voltar a dormir. Mas a claridade, mesmo filtrada pelas cortinas floridas o chamava para a vigília. Sua mão deslizou pelo lençol, procurando o corpo que estivera aninhado em seu peito. Mas não encontrou ninguém. Esperou que sua visão entrasse em foco e olhou ao redor. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao ver Jimmy parado perto da janela, olhando para ele.

Jimmy também sorriu. Já estava acordado há um bom tempo. Perdera a noção de quantas horas tinha ficado nos braços de Dean, admirando seu semblante suave enquanto dormia profundamente, contando e recontando cada sarda em seu rosto.

- Bom dia, Dean! – sua voz era animada. – Feliz Natal, de novo!

- Bom dia. – o loiro respondeu, bocejando. – Feliz Natal. – acrescentou com outro sorriso. Eles pareciam querer mesmo estampar seu rosto. – Tem muito tempo que está de pé?

- O suficiente para me vestir, e contar todas as suas sardas... – Jimmy respondeu.

Então era um bocado de tempo, concluiu Dean. Mas ele não gostou do moreno já estar todo vestido. A noite anterior tinha sido tão boa, que ele precisava de mais contato com ele. Como se adivinhasse seu pensamento, Jimmy veio caminhando até a cama. Dean estendeu a mão e o puxou quando ele a segurou. Beijou-o sem pudor, sem sentir-se embaraçado. Não poderia sentir senão outra coisa que prazer e alegria ao fazer aquilo.

O moreno aconchegou-se junto ao loiro, aquecendo-se em seu corpo nu. Dean o abraçou apertado. Queria que ele estivesse livre daquelas roupas. Fez menção de tirar o sobretudo, mas as mãos delicadas de Jimmy o pararam.

- O quê? – perguntou, um tanto confuso.

- A companhia aérea ligou. – o moreno disse, sem olhá-lo. – O tempo melhorou, os vôos foram liberados.

- Bem... é uma boa notícia, não? – o loiro perguntou, sem entender o tom em que o outro deu a notícia. Era... triste?

- Talvez sim, talvez não. – Jimmy respondeu. – O que você me diz, Dean?

Finalmente olhou-o nos olhos. Dean perdeu-se por um momento naqueles olhos profundos e misteriosos. Jimmy Novak era estranho. E talvez fosse aquela estranheza que o tivesse capturado. Jimmy fizera-o viver coisas que ele jamais sonharia viver. O tirara da solidão quase completa naquele Natal.

Então o loiro entendeu o que o moreno queria dizer. Os vôos liberados significavam que logo eles estariam em aviões diferentes, indo para cantos diferentes do país. Ele, para a casa de Bobby, Jimmy para a casa da filha. Sua vontade era pedir que o publicitário ficasse com ele, ou que fosse com ele para South Dakota. Mas não seria justo. O que Jimmy mais queria era rever Claire, não poderia jamais privá-lo daquilo.

- É bom. – o loiro tentou simular um sorriso. – Você vai rever Claire!

- Sim... – o moreno murmurou, voltando a beijar o torso de Dean.

- Quando saem os vôos? – o mecânico perguntou, fingindo interesse.

- Em duas horas. – a resposta soou novamente triste.

- Bem... então... é melhor eu me vestir.

Jimmy concordou com a cabeça. Fez menção de se levantar, mas Dean o puxou para cima, para lhe dar mais um beijo, ardente, cheio de desejo. Mas ele precisava se vestir. Por mais que quisesse ficar com Jimmy, não podia pedir que ele deixasse de ir rever a filha. Portanto separou os lábios, e deixou que o moreno se levantasse. Com um suspiro, o Winchester também saiu da cama.

**D & C**

_**Oh, that we could always see**_

_(Oh, que possamos sempre ver)_

_**Such spirit through the year**_

_(Tal espírito através do ano)_

O aeroporto parecia mais cheio e bagunçado do que na noite anterior. Centenas, milhares de pessoas ansiosas para irem para seus destinos tentavam chegar aos portões de embarque, enchiam as filas de check in. Mas dois homens ali não tinham pressa nenhuma. Dean Winchester e Jimmy Novak se olhavam intensamente, quase no mesmo lugar onde se viram pela primeira vez, no dia anterior.

Dean, o mecânico loiro, lutava contra si mesmo. Jimmy havia mexido com ele. O encantara. Jamais pensara que sentiria-se assim por um homem. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, parte dele o lembrava de que talvez fosse cedo demais para se envolver assim. Afinal, ele mal saíra de um casamento. Agora que era dia, que um pouco daquela magia da noite de Natal havia passado, essa parte mais racional tentava se impor – com aqueles argumentos e também o que a despertara: Claire. Mas não havia como negar que a outra parte, a que queria acreditar que os milagres aconteciam, que anjos como Jimmy poderiam mesmo existir, gritava para que ele não deixasse a oportunidade passar.

E o silêncio do outro o estava deixando ainda mais confuso. Queria que Jimmy dissesse algo, que propôsse um reencontro. Mas ele apenas o olhava, daquele jeito que parecia alguém que podia ler mentes.

No sistema de alto-falantes do aeroporto, a mesma voz feminina e calma anunciou que dois vôos estavam pra sair: um para South Dakota, outro para Illinois. Era a hora de despedirem-se. Como se fosse possível, o olhar de Jimmy se tornara ainda mais intenso. Dean sentiu que não poderia se mover se ele continuasse a encará-lo. Sua mente tentava gravar cada pedaço do moreno, ao mesmo tempo que projetava as recordações dos momentos vividos naquela noite. Então uma frase se destacou, apenas uma... _Carpe diem. _

- Jimmy, quando... quando eu vou te ver de novo? – tomou coragem de perguntar. Arriscaria tudo, não deixaria escapar a oportunidade, como Jimmy o ensinara.

E finalmente Jimmy sorriu. O sorriso mais largo e mais belo que Dean havia visto. O moreno queria apenas que o loiro perguntasse. Para ele, Dean era seu milagre aquele Natal, mas ele precisava saber se o outro também acreditava. Precisava daquele sinal. Poderia parecer estranho, mas ele era assim. Ele era Jimmy. Era Castiel.

- Quando? – repetiu a pergunta. – Quando o destino nos juntar de novo, Dean... ou mais cedo. Vai depender de você.

- Jimmy, eu não...

- Lembre-se da nossa noite, Dean. – ele interrompeu. – Daquilo que ficou, do que demos um ao outro. Talvez isso nos junte novamente.

E antes que o loiro pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, virou-se e sumiu no meio da multidão. Dean ficou parado, sem entender nada. Uma parte dele sentiu raiva do moreno. Como assim, quando o destino nos juntar de novo? Aquilo não era uma resposta... Ele havia se entregado, havia tomado coragem de investir em algo tão diferente e recebia aquela resposta?

Quando a voz anunciou a última chamada para seu vôo ele finalmente se mexeu. Agora estava irritado, magoado. Não devia mesmo ter acreditado naquela porcaria de espírito de Natal, de magia, de anjo... No final, tudo era ilusão. Entrou na fila de embarque, sentindo-se o maior bobo do mundo.

**D & C**

_**May your days be merry and bright **_

_(Possam ser os seus dias felizes e alegres)_

_**And may all your Christmases be white**_

_(E possam ser todos os seus Natais serem brancos)_

Dentro do avião, Dean se revirava na poltrona. Estava bravo consigo mesmo. Tinha sido idiota. Confiara em Jimmy e ele simplesmente tinha ido embora. Ignorara talvez a única coisa boa que seu pai tinha lhe ensinado: a se proteger dos outros. Das vezes que tinha se aberto, apenas se dera mal, e Jimmy era a mais recente prova.

A vibração em sua pequena bolsa de mão o assustou, antes mesmo da musica polifônica. Era o alarme de seu celular. Ele mal havia tocado no aparelho na noite anterior, estava descarregado, então não poderia estar despertando. Intrigado, o loiro revirou a bolsa a procura do emissor daquele som cada vez mais alto.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas com o nome que tinha sido dado ao alarme: _"Lembre-se do cartão". _Que diabos era aquilo? Então seu cérebro estalou. O cartão de Natal que Jimmy lhe dera! Ele dissera que era para ser aberto somente quando cada um estivesse em seu caminho. Suas mãos se atrapalharam, trêmulas, na hora de tentar encontrar o bendito cartão, e ele achava que tinha a ver com o fato de que seu coração estava disparado. Abriu o envelope assim que o tirou da bolsa.

O cartão era simples, decorado com a imagem de um grande árvore de Natal, encimada por um anjo brilhante. Dentro, uma mensagem impressa de "Boas Festas". Em um dos lados, uma letra firme e arredondada desejava também um bom Natal, que fosse mágico. Mas o que chamou a atenção do loiro foi um pedaço de papel que escorregou para seu colo. Desdobrou-o logo.

"_Dean,_

_Você está a caminho da casa de seu tio e eu da casa da minha Claire. Se eu programei o alarme do jeito certo, lerá isso antes do avião decolar. Desculpe se você estiver confuso, mas eu precisava fazer você acreditar na magia. Acreditar nos milagres. Porque nosso encontro foi magia, foi milagre. Eles são assim, Dean, pequenos e acontecem quando menos esperamos. Desculpe novamente minha ideia maluca..._

_Eu não sei se você vai querer me ver de novo. Só posso esperar que sim. Por isso estou escrevendo isso, por isso não vou pedir para você vir comigo, não vou marcar um reencontro. Quero saber se você quer tanto quanto eu. Então... você quer? Meu número está gravado em seu celular. Ah, a propósito, eu o recarreguei para você. _

_Você me fez muito feliz esta noite. Sua vida, seus gestos, sua entrega. Foi tudo mágico. Espero que tenha sido para você. Esperarei por você. Um beijo,_

_Jimmy Castiel."_

Dean não sabia se acreditava que aquelas palavras eram reais. Riu ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos marejavam. Como podia existir alguém feito Jimmy? Ele acreditava na magia, agora. Porque Jimmy só poderia ser um milagre de Natal. Só podia ser anjo feito Castiel.

Pegou o celular e procurou o nome... lá estava. Ainda havia tempo para uma ligação, precisava haver. Apertou o botão de chamar, encolhendo-se para que nenhuma aeromoça o visse.

_- Dean! _– a voz do outro lado era alegre.

- Quando? – foi só o que o loiro quis saber.

_- No ano novo, Dean. _– Jimmy respondeu. _– Um novo começo, para nós dois. _

- Onde? – o ano novo parecia longe demais, mas era perfeito...

_- Nova York. De lá escolhemos nosso rumo. _

- Certo. – de novo era perfeito. – Jimmy...

_- Dean. _

- Agora eu acredito. Obrigado.

Uma das aeromoças já vinha na sua direção, gesticulando a proibição.

- Jimmy, eu tenho que desligar. – Dean apressou-se. – Nos falamos assim que eu desembarcar. Um novo começo, um novo rumo... juntos.

_- Juntos. _– Jimmy ainda respondeu, antes que Dean desligasse.

O loiro sentia o coração bater rápido. Fechou os olhos e sorriu. Imaginou que Jimmy fazia o mesmo. _Sabia _que ele fazia o mesmo... podia sentir a ligação entre os dois. Mais uma vez agradeceu, agora à força que governava tudo, a Deus ou ao nome que lhe fosse dado - ao Amor - por aquele milagre de Natal.

**_- The End - _**

* * *

**Nota da Beta: **Que final perfeito! O lemon foi doce e suave... amei. E cara, esse Jimmy é uma figuraça! _hahahaha_ A idéia do alarme e do bilhete foi incrível, imagino a cara de felicidade do Dean... A fic me fez sorrir do início ao fim. Mágica pura. Obrigada! Agora, é sonhar com esse Ano Novo... *suspira*

E vou aproveitar o espaço para deixar meu abraço de _Feliz Natal _aos seus leitores. Para quem gosta de natal... Que seja um dia iluminado e mágico... Para quem não gosta muito, como eu, que seja tão bom quanto qualquer dia de festa pode ser. Vou beber muuuuito. _usahushaushau_

**Nota do Autor: **Eu de novo! Só pra desejar pra todos vocês um Feliz Natal! Foi uma delícia viver esta estória com Dean, Jimmy/Cas e vocês! E eu acredito em cada palavra que escrevi! Que a magia e os milagres existem. Mas dependem de nós para terem efeito. Que possamos estar abertos a eles! Um beijo muito carinhoso e um abraço de urso em cada um! _FELIZ NATAL!_

PS.: Anarco, vê se não vai beber demais e perder o juízo, hein? Rsrsrssr! Te adoro, beijo!


End file.
